


Long Live The Queen

by TheMightyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Loki, Big Brother Thor, Character Death, Gen, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Siblings, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: An AU where Thor and Loki have a younger sister. Set during the events of Thor Ragnarok.





	1. Family Reunion

Midgard was a fascinatingly dull place. Why Thor seemed so enamoured with it, Laussa would never know. It stunk. Badly. Smoke clogged up her once healthy lungs. She’d no doubt have to visit Lady Eir once she was back on Asgard to cure her of all the ailments she’d picked up on this accursed primitive realm. 

The three of them were standing outside a nursing home in New York City, which was apparently the city her brother Loki had tried to rule or conquer or something, she didn’t particularly care. She knew what he had done during his time on Midgard had resulted in his imprisonment, but nobody had deemed her worthy enough for all the gory details. 

Thor was wearing what was apparently ‘casual’ Midgardian wear, Mjölnir disguised as an umbrella of all things. Loki, meanwhile, was dressed in a designer suit, because of course he wanted to look stylish, being the dramatic bitch that he was. Laussa meanwhile had opted for a pink hooded jacket and a pair of torn-up jeans. She didn’t want to admit it, but she rather liked the garbs Midgardians wore. Perhaps she’d make her brothers purchase some more clothes for her before they went back home. 

“I swear, I left him right here,” Loki said, his arms crossed over his chest. Thor didn’t seem happy by his brother’s words. Laussa couldn’t care less if they ever found their father. She’d been enjoying her time on Asgard with her brother masquerading as the Allfather - which had been very obvious from the offset, because Odin had never once sat like a whore in his throne. Nevertheless, Thor had insisted on bringing their father back home, and being the oldest one, of course his word was law.

“Right here on the sidewalk? Or right there, where the building that’s being demolished? Great planning.” Thor was an expert in being passive-aggressive, it seemed.

“How was I supposed to know? Can’t see into the future, I’m not a witch.” 

“Then why do you dress like one?”

“Hey.”

Laussa snickered under her breath. 

“Maybe our father doesn’t want to be found,” she suggested, speaking up for the first time. Her brothers both looked at her, Loki with a slight frown, Thor with suspicion.

“Were you aware he was pretending to be father?” Thor asked.

“No,” she lied effortlessly, “He was such a good actor, I failed to notice the subtle changes in our father’s behaviour over the course of four years.” She scoffed. “Honestly, you’re asking stupid questions as per usual, brother.”

Thor rounded on Loki, who looked rather bemused at Laussa’s statement. “I see you’ve corrupted our sister.”

“You have met our sister, right? She’s always been this way.”

They were heading for another argument when two Midgardian girls came walking over, giggling and blushing as they gazed at Thor as though the sun shone out of his behind. “Ask him,” one of them whispered to the other.

“Hi! Would you mind taking a picture with us?” the other girl asked Thor, who immediately went out of exasperated older brother mode into charming Avenger mode. 

Laussa retreated away from the gathering, hands in her pockets. Loki joined her, looking rather irate. “Are you jealous those Midgardian girls aren’t throwing themselves at you?” she mocked, laughing when he kicked the side of her foot with the tip of his toes. “Why are they so enamoured with the great lummock, anyway?”

“The same reason every single person on Asgard is enamoured with him,” Loki replied darkly. Laussa resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it was a sensitive issue with regards to Loki and him being in Thor’s immense shadow.

Bored of her brothers, Laussa wandered off down the street, finding herself already wishing to return home. The excitement of being allowed to another realm had worn off, now she just wanted to return to her room and wash the stink of Midgard off of her. 

There was a strange commotion going on at the other end of the street. Raised voices, harsh curse words, crudely spoken Old Norse. Laussa listened intently. That voice sounded like her father. She glanced over her shoulder, observing her brothers arguing. She debated on whether or not to tell them, when all of a sudden, a strange circle glowing with weird symbols appeared underneath Loki. Moments later, he had vanished. 

“Loki?” Thor prodded at something on the pavement. 

Laussa took her chance. Turning around, she started hurrying down the street, trying to look as normal as possible amongst the crowd of Midgardians, most of whom were circumnavigating a disgusting looking old man wearing nothing more than rags, with a cloth covering his right eye. Yup. This was her father alright.

She watched him for a while, sipping on a hot drink she had found on a table outside a cafe. It tasted wonderful, sweet and delicious. Definitely something containing chocolate. She’d never been allowed much chocolate before; it was considered a delicacy on Asgard. She watched the ravings of an unhinged old man for a while longer, leaning against the wall of the cafe sipping her drink, finding satisfaction in seeing her oh-so-powerful father reduced to such a pathetic state.

Was she being too cruel? Maybe. But he was a liar. Because of him, she’d lost her brother. Because of him, she was forced to remain in the confines of the palace because of her ‘affliction’. Because of him, her mother was dead. He could have saved her. He could have…

She stopped herself from going down that rabbit hole. Which was fortunate, because at that precise moment her brothers arrived, Loki looking disheveled, Thor looking urgent.

“Where’s Laussa?” she heard Thor say. 

“Here.” 

Thor swivelled around. “Where have you been?” he demanded.

“Right here. Well, technically, I was standing over there watching…” She cut herself off, feeling a tad guilty at the look on Thor’s face. “Where have you two been?”

“Don’t ask,” Loki muttered. 

The three of them approached the raving old man together, Laussa grabbing onto Loki’s sleeve involuntarily when the old man bellowed; “RAGNARÖK IS COMING! THE END IS NIGH! THE END OF DAYS IS COMING! RAGNARÖK IS APPROACHING!”

“Father!” Thor shouted over his ramblings. “Father, it’s us, we’re here to take you home.” He approached the old man and placed his hand on his shoulder. Old man Odin blinked up at his son owlishly, as though realising himself. “What happened to you, father? Is this because of Loki’s spell?”

“Hey!”

“I don’t think it is,” Laussa said, recalling the way her father had been in the days surrounding the events of her mother’s death and Dr Foster’s visit to Asgard. “He’s been unwell for quite some time. He’s old, Thor.”

“Old as balls,” she heard Loki whisper under his breath. She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

“You know what he was like before you left. He was going to sacrifice innocent people, he wasn’t making coherent decisions. This isn’t Loki’s work. This is just the work of time and grief.”

Odin’s one good eye landed on his daughter then. Laussa shuddered at the flash of something… not quite like anger, but close. Disgust, maybe? It wasn’t pleasant, whatever it was. And then, she found herself being pinned against the wall of the alley they had found themselves in, her father’s hands around her throat.

“You will bring Ragnarök! Spawn of Surtur! Eternal Flames! You are a monster who will ruin us all!”

Thor ripped Odin away from her. Laussa gasped out, falling into Loki’s arms, shaking violently. She couldn’t even pretend he hadn’t affected her - she’d never thought her father would try to strangle her! What a day!

Something like electricity crackled through the air, different from the lightning Thor wielded. The four of them turned as one, looking towards the end of the alleyway, where a strange green-black doorway was being formed. Tendrils of darkness acted like fingers, ripping and tearing at the surrounding area. Laussa clenched her fists, fire forming around them, standing next to Loki who had drawn his daggers, preparing himself for a fight.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. Tall. Dark haired. Clad in black and green leather armour. She looked almost exactly like Loki, if Loki was a woman, that was. Emerald green eyes landed on Odin. They narrowed with hatred.

Laussa acted without thinking.

She dived towards her father, knocking him prone just as a knife was released from the woman’s grasp. Laussa grunted in discomfort when it penetrated her side, tinged with a poison of sorts that made her skin start to burn and itch. 

“Ah… shit!” She fell to her knees. “Ow!”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Are you always this dramatic, sister?”

“Sister?!” Three voices belted out as one. 

The woman smiled a serpentine grin, eyes flashing dangerously. “Oh darlings, did he never tell you? I’m your sister Hela. Odin’s firstborn.”

And with an elegant move Laussa was incredibly envious of, Hela conjured up a blade and stabbed it downwards in a wide arc, embedding the blade into Odin’s chest. 

“Long Live The Queen.”


	2. It's Good To Be Home

“NO!”

Laussa heard Thor’s frenzied bellowing, she heard Loki shouting, but all she could think about was the body of her father, lying dead on the ground. 

Just like mother…

She had prided herself on being strong. She had prided herself on showing no weakness. But her father was dead at her feet. She had a sister. Everything was in chaos. Nothing mattered except the burning hatred in her body, the burning in her blood, the molten fury that was just waiting to be unleashed.

She was shaking. Her fists clenched. Tears burning in her eyes. Moments away from doing something she would later regret. Then she found herself being dragged backwards, a strong arm holding her around the waist, hoisting her up and forcing her away from Odin, away from Hela. 

Thor swung Mjölnir at Hela, but instead of impacting her, she caught the mighty hammer. Time seemed to stand still. Hela smirked. 

“Ah, Mjölnir. It’s been a while.”

The shockwave that emanated from Mjölnir stunned them all. Mjölnir was left in shattered pieces on the ground, shattered like glass. As though it had never been a mighty weapon.

“BRING US BACK!”

Laussa clung onto Loki for dear life, hating the Bifrost even in her angry, grief-addled state of mind. Nausea swelled within her, threatening to take hold of her, even as their sister started approaching them, flinging knives at them. Laussa smacked her hands together, conjuring up a shield of fire, protecting them both from the blades. 

“Where’s Thor?” she found herself saying. “Loki, where’s Thor?”

“He’s here-” Her brother was cut off when a knife embedded in his leg. The force of the impact sent him careening, ripping Laussa from his arms. She screamed when he disappeared out of the Bifrost.

“LOKI!”

“LAUSSA?”

She heard Thor. She saw Thor. She made to call out to him, but before she could, her brother was forced out of the Bifrost by their sister. Moments later, in a flash of golden light, Laussa found herself being tossed across Heimdall’s Observatory, landing in a bruised, battered heap amongst Skurge’s treasures.

“...Ow.”

“Princess!” 

Fandral knelt down beside her, turning her over and touching the wound on her side. “Where are your brothers? Where’s Thor?”

She couldn’t answer in time. For the tall, statuesque figure of her sister came sauntering into view, blades drawn and ready. In an instant, both Fandral and Volstagg rose, drawing their weapons.

“Who are you?” Volstagg demanded. “What have you done with Thor?”

A black dagger pierced Volstagg’s throat, blood spurting out as he collapsed like a useless ragdoll to the ground, dead. 

“I’m Hela.”

She unleashed another dagger, this one piercing Fandral’s heart. The dashing warrior fell forward, the dagger pushing straight through his chest, protruding out the back. Blood oozed and gushed from the wound left behind.

Skurge, who had also been present, was cowering in fright next to his treasure. “I’m just a janitor,” he stammered out when Hela’s focus fell on him briefly.

Hela looked down at Laussa. “Sister.” She snapped her fingers. Dark, freezing cold chains entangled themselves around Laussa’s body, pinning her arms to her sides. A muzzle, eerily similar to the one worn by her brother Loki once upon a time, found its way over her mouth, silencing her. “You,” she turned to Skurge, “You look like a smart boy with good survival instincts. I have a job for you.”

Skurge bowed pathetically. “It would be my honour, milady… my true honour.”

Laussa rolled her eyes. Moron.

“I require a babysitter for my little sister. See to it she stays out of trouble.” Hela started walking away without waiting for a response. Much to Laussa’s chagrin, Skurge grabbed the end of the chain and started dragging her along. She stumbled, following her sister out onto the Rainbow Bridge.

Hela breathed in and out deeply.

“It’s good to be home.”


	3. Executioner

Laussa had been downgraded from being completely chained to just being manacled. Still muzzled, of course, because the moment Hela had the damned thing removed, Laussa had spat out a torrent of curse words that resulted in a smacked cheek and a kick to the stomach.

Now here she was, watching her sister massacre proud warriors as though they were made of butter. Hogun had been the last warrior standing. He should have sat down. Maybe then Hela wouldn’t have killed him.

If she had time, Laussa would have tried processing her state of mind. Only that morning she had been sitting watching another one of Loki’s melodramatic plays about his own death. Then Thor had returned with Surtur’s crown. They went to Midgard. Odin died. Hela arrived. Her brothers were probably dead. And here she was, a prisoner in her own realm, held captive by the sister she never knew existed. 

Odin really was a terrible father.

Laussa stood close to the foot of the throne, glaring up at her big sister. Hela was trying and failing to get comfortable on the opulent golden chair, grimacing in displeasure at the sound of the braying crowds coming from outside.

“What is that noise?”

“The common folk aren’t exactly falling in line,” Skurge explained, bowing humbly. “There’s a resistance trying to knock down the front gates.”

Laussa watched a group of Hela’s peculiar undead warriors slouching off to deal with the incursion. She couldn’t exactly do anything, but to be honest, those who were attempting to overthrow Hela deserved to die for being so stupid. What idiot tried to kill the Goddess of Death?

“Tell me about yourself, Skurge.”

Laussa rolled her eyes. Skurge was probably the most boring person in the entirety of the Nine Realms. Her mare Shamrock had more interesting substance in her shit than Skurge did in his head. She tuned out of their conversation, only listening when she heard Hela mentioning ‘great Kings’. 

“I was Odin’s executioner.”

Huh. Odin had an executioner? 

Hela handed Skurge a double-sided obsidian axe. 

“And you will be my executioner.”

Skurge an executioner? Laussa started laughing behind her muzzle, tears of mirth forming in her eyes. Hela’s focus trained on her, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

“Do you disagree with my decision, sister?”

With a twist of her wrist, Hela freed the muzzle from Laussa. She licked her chapped lips, still laughing. “Skurge is an imbecile. He wouldn’t even kill a fly for you. I on the other hand…” She licked her lips again, hoping Hela would see the fire burning in her eyes. “I am more than willing to serve as your Executioner.”

Hela had the audacity to laugh.

“You an executioner? You cannot even wield a blade! No, I think you’d be much better suited to being my scullery maid.”

“Now hold on-”

“Dare you interrupt your Queen?” Hela seethed, releasing a blade, which lightly sliced across Laussa’s neck on its way towards the wall behind her. Laussa swallowed, tensing up. 

“I do dare,” she hissed, glaring at her older sister. “You are sabotaging yourself by employing that cur as your Executioner. Hela, my Queen…” She awkwardly bowed, hating herself for bowing to the bitch. “My Queen, allow me to serve as your Executioner. I swear, I swear to you I will serve you as you once served Odin.”

Hela regarded her carefully. And then she removed the axe from Skurge’s grasp and swung it down in one fell swoop. 

Directly at Laussa.

The chains shattered like ice, splintering across the floor in all directions. Laussa rubbed her wrists, immediately bowing her head as Hela presented her with the axe.

“My Executioner… Do not fail me.”

Laussa followed Hela's gaze towards the frescos on the ceiling. She had always thought it to be a bit... ostentatious. Bragging about Asgard's bountiful harvests, Thor's grandiose quests, the common folk hosting celebrations for their beloved gods. She gazed at the image of her mother, her grip on the heavy obsidian axe tightening. She steeled herself. Now was not the time to show weakness.

"Does no one remember me?" Hela exclaimed, pausing as if awaiting an answer. "Has no one been taught our history? Look at these lies! Goblets and garden parties? Peace treaties?"

She scoffed.

"Odin... proud to have it.. ashamed of how he got it."

In one explosive motion, Hela fired spikes into the ceiling, ripping down the fresco. Laussa stepped back to avoid being struck, staring at the older frescos that her sister had exposed. They were... damning, to say the least.

Soldiers waging war. Blood. Lots of blood. A giant wolf. Odin and Hela. Hela was wielding Mjölnir. There were slaves building the palace. Laussa averted her gaze, feeling uneasy. Had her mother known about Asgard's dark, sordid past? Of course she had. Loki had known, hadn't he? He had alluded to it when he had returned from Midgard.

In the background, Laussa saw Skurge looking just as uneasy as she felt. He glanced at her, brow furrowed, glancing away as though ashamed of himself. Laussa chose to ignore his strange behaviour.

"We were unstoppable..." Hela continued, sounding almost wistful. "I was his weapon in the conquest that built Asgard's empire. One by one, the realms became ours."

She turned to face Laussa, extending a hand towards her. Laussa hesitated before reaching for it, holding the hefty axe in her other hand, the coldness of Hela's hand contrasting sharply with the fire burning in Laussa's veins.

"But then, simply because my ambition outgrew his... he banished me, caged me, locked me away like an animal. Before that, Asgard's warriors were honoured, their bodies buried as heroes beneath this very place." She gave Laussa an almost sympathetic look. "It's what he does to his children. When they go against what he wants, he locks them away. He did that with your brother, didn't he? He did that with you too. Because of what lies within you." Her cold hand pressed against Laussa's chest.

"He wasn't exactly father of the year," Laussa said in a weak attempt at humour.

Hela smiled sardonically. "No. Quite the opposite. Come with me."

Hela led Skurge and Laussa into Odin's Vault. Laussa eyed the surrounding artefacts warily, aware that in the wrong hands they would be lethal.

"Odin's treasures," she heard Skurge whisper.

Hela approached a large gauntlet. "Fake." She knocked the gauntlet off its pedestal. "Most of the stuff in here is fake."

She strode past the Casket of Ancient Winters. "Or weak."

Laussa hurried after her, glancing at the Casket briefly before stopping beside Surtur's skull.

"Smaller than I thought it would be," Hela commented. She continued onwards, hesitating when she reached a peculiar blue cube, the one Loki and Thor had been squabbling over on Midgard. "That's not bad..."

"That's the cube that got my brother into bother," Laussa supplied. That seemed to pique Hela's interest briefly, until her attention was drawn to a flickering flame burning brightly in a chalice.

"Ah... The Eternal Flame."

She scooped up a handful of green fire, using it like a torch as she approached the large circular rune etching on the floor. She manifested a huge claw hammer, grinning slyly at Laussa. "Want to see what true power looks like, little sister?"

She proceeded to smash through the runes on the floor, until there was a gaping chasm in the middle of the Vault. Laussa exchanged an uneasy look with Skurge, approaching the edge when Hela jumped down into the darkness below.

Laussa had never felt dread like she had in that precise moment. She considered her sister's previous words. There was an army down there. An army Hela was going to bring back to life.

A primal howl tore through the air.

They were doomed.


	4. Get That Wolf!

Laussa had her suspicions about who had stolen the Bifrost sword. She knew ever since Loki had been masquerading as the Allfather, Heimdall had gone into hiding. There was only one person brave enough to steal a sword right from under Hela's nose.

They were stood on the plaza overlooking a crowd of terrified looking Asgardians. No doubt they were terrified by the presence of a giant wolf curled up behind Hela, snarling whenever the great beast sensed something it didn't like.

"Asgardians, some misguided soul has stolen the Bifrost sword. Tell us where it is, or there will be consequences. Bad ones."

Hela's Draugr were circling the terrified crowd like vultures. Laussa adjusted her grip on the axe, aware of the betrayed looks in the eyes of her people. If they only knew...

"You."

Hela pointed to a random woman in the crowd. The Draugr approached the woman, who started screaming as the crowd panicked and surged, pleading for mercy on the woman. Laussa's heart was racing, her mouth dry. She knew what was about to happen.

The woman was dragged up the steps, shoving her to her knees, leaving her with no dignity. Directly before Laussa.

"Please... Princess..." the woman whispered. "Please, show mercy!"

"Well? Executioner?" Hela asked.

Laussa swallowed thickly. She took a deep breath in, a deep breath out.

"I know who took the sword."

She lowered the axe, hating herself for betraying him. But he would understand. He would understand why.

"It was Heimdall."

She had been left behind to man the undead army. She observed them curiously, before she was distracted by the giant wolf lumbering towards her. Raising her axe in warning, she growled at the wolf. "Sit!"

The wolf ignored her, naturally.

"I said SIT!"

Fire flared around her, startling the wolf into submission. Good. She didn't want to end up in Fenrir's pile of shit.

The wolf retreated, and Laussa used the opportunity to venture back into the palace. It took little time for her to reach Odin's Vault, it didn't take much for her to snatch that blue cube. She tucked it into the hidden interdimensional pocket space her mother had taught her to use, all those years ago when she was a little girl. If there was one thing Laussa was going to do right, it was going to be to keep herself and the rest of the Asgardians alive.

Mostly herself, though. She wasn't that selfless

  
  


Laussa retreated outside into the fresh air, startled by the sight of foreign ships in the sky. Huh. Were they here at Hela's behest?

She noticed a gathering of Asgardian citizens approaching the Rainbow Bridge, so made her way towards there, still wielding the Executioner's Axe. She slipped through the shadows, avoiding the attention of the Draugr, knowing it wouldn't be long until they started attacking the Asgardians.

A bellowing gong rang out across the realm. Gungnir. Which meant... but Hela was in the mountains? It couldn't be... Thor?

The ship in the sky was firing at Fenrir, trying to stop the wolf from reaching the refugees. Laussa knew it was going to be a bloodbath. The Draugr were being led by Skurge, and they were coming up behind the Asgardians.

It was now or never.

Her skin began to transform. No longer the same golden hue as her brother Thor's, now it was rough and hard, black with veins of red and orange like molten lava. Her nails grew, her teeth sharpened, her eyes became bright burning red. With a savage warcry, Laussa charged into the undead army, slicing through them with the axe.

"HEIMDALL!"

The Asgardians were fending off the army of the undead, even as Fenrir continued charging. Laussa broke through the skeletal warriors, knocking into Heimdall. Instantly, her skin reverted back to normal, blood and gore splattered all over her.

"Heimdall! I'm sorry!"

"Princess-" He ducked, avoiding being decapitated. "There is nothing to forgive!"

"But-" She sent out a burst of fire, disintegrating the nearest three warriors. "Later. We'll talk later! Right now, we need to deal with that bloody wolf."

Heimdall and Laussa stepped out in front of the rest of the refugees. Laussa, unaccustomed to wielding an axe, thrust it into the hands of the nearest Asgardian. With one swift motion, she drew out the Twin Fire Blades, a pair of short swords that crackled with fire from the heart of Muspelheim.

She braced herself for impact, glaring hatefully at the disgusting wolf. And then, from the ship above them, a man fell through the sky and landed directly before the wolf, flopping like a dead fish.

Fenrir stopped. Laussa straightened up, confused. What in all the Nine...?

There was an explosion of green, a bellowing roar, and the scrawny dead man transformed into a hulking mass of fury and muscle. Laussa screamed loudly, cheering him on as he started pummeling the blasted wolf.

"KICK THAT DOG'S BUTT!"

Her blades sliced and diced the skeletal bastards with ease. She laughed, becoming reckless. This was what she lived for, a good old-fashioned fight!

The ship that had been flying above them crash landed on the Bifrost, squashing a huge section of butchering bastards. Fireworks shot out, loud music blasting out. Laussa turned, distracted momentarily, her breath catching in her throat.

Oh. Oh wow. Oh... who was that... Valkyrie...

She was so caught up she found herself being knocked prone. Groaning, she managed to deflect a killing blow, kicking the Draugr aside. She saw Heimdall fall, and cried out for him to move. Moments later, however, the Draugr that was about to kill him was blasted off the Bifrost.

There was a strange rock-looking thing wielding a blaster. This day just got weirder.

"Hey man. I'm Korg. This is Miek."

A weird looking... thing waved at Heimdall. Laussa stood up on shaking legs, approaching Heimdall and the strange new arrivals.

A loud noise distracted her from asking them who the hell they were. Emerging from out of the thick fog was... Loki. Garbed in an outfit that seemed to lack any actual protection capabilities. His arms were extended wide, dramatic as ever.

"Your saviour is here!"

Laussa rolled her eyes. Idiot.

Loki made his way towards her, a smug grin on his face. "Ah, sister!"

"Ah, brother," she mocked, grimacing when he pulled her into a tight hug. "Thought you were dead. Again."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Whatever."

She grinned at her brother.

"Now get fighting, brother. Your people need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fenrir Sucks!" - Laussa


	5. Reborn

Thousands of scared, traumatised people were attempting to enter the large ship Loki and his band of gladiators had come on. It was utter mayhem.

And then...

A booming crack of thunder roared through the air. Laussa turned, decapitating a Draugr in the process, staring in shock and awe at the palace. She could see Thor and Hela, engulfed in lightning.

Hela was sent careening down into the destroyed streets of Asgard. Shivers ran down Laussa's spine. She watched her brother soaring through the air in a powerful arc, muscles swollen and vibrating with energy, one eye crackling with electricty- when had he lost his eye?

He joined the fray, easily dispatching the remaining Draugr. Laussa was in awe, rushing towards him, shielding him with a barrier of fire, blasting undead bastards off the bridge and into the depths below. They were winning. Hela was going to lose. Good.

It was pandemonium, but Laussa felt confident. They were going to win. Easy. Job done. Back home by nightfall.

Her optimism was obviously misplaced, but she found herself unable to bear being negative. She reached her brothers and the mysterious Valkyrie, immediately running up and embracing her brother.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Later," he dismissed her, turning to look at the far side of the bridge. Laussa turned with him, her heart sinking. Shit.

How the hell was she still standing?

"I think we should disband the Revengers," Thor said.

"Hit her with a lightning blast," Loki suggested.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing."

"We need to hold her off until everybody's on board," the Valkyrie said. Laussa glanced over at her curiously.

"Who-"

She was interrupted by Thor. "It won't end there. The longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now."

Laussa tuned him out. She was trying to think of a plan. Maybe if... no, that was stupid. She didn't want to sacrifice herself needlessly. She flinched when Thor clasped his hand down on her shoulder, as though comforting her.

"Asgard's not a place, it's a people."

"What?" Laussa stared at him.

"This was never about stopping Ragnarök. Laussa... go with Loki to the Vault. Surtur's Crown. It's the only way."

"What... what? What! No, I won't- No, Thor! There has to be another way!"

"Laussa, there's no time." Thor cupped her face between his calloused hands, wiping away a stray tear she hadn't realised she'd shed. "It's the only way."

"Bold move brother. Even for me." Loki sounded impressed. Laussa found herself being grabbed by him, running towards one of the smaller ships. "Faster!" he urged, "We don't have much time!"

Laussa and Loki tore through the Vault, passing the artefacts on their way. Laussa was holding Surtur's skull, trying and failing to hold back her tears. How could he do this to her? She didn't want to be the one responsible for...

Loki skidded to an abrupt halt.

"Where is the Tesseract?"

"The what?"

"The Tesseract. It should be here."

"I don't know." Laussa licked her lips nervously. "Hela might have taken it."

"Shit!" He looked distraught. "We don't have time... finish the ritual, I need to... look for it."

He wouldn't find it, of course. Laussa swallowed down her unease and shame, rushing towards the Eternal Flame. She breathed in and out shakily, setting the skull into the fire.

"With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn."

The skull started to swell in size.

"Laussa! Hurry!"

Loki grabbed her around the waist, tossed her over his shoulder, and fled the Vault.

The palace exploded around them, separating them. "Loki!" she coughed, wincing at the pain in her leg. She staggered to her feet, finding herself staring up at the growing burning mass of fire and fury.

Surtur.

**"TREMBLE BEFORE ME ASGARD, FOR I AM YOUR RECKONING!"**

His sword came descending towards Laussa. Smashing into a building, the rubble collapsed on top of her, sending her spiralling into darkness, down into the depths of Asgard…


	6. What Have I Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet conclusion

She was falling...

Darkness and fire...

Pain...

Blue light... wait...

With the last remaining vestiges of her strength, she summoned the Tesseract. She focused on her people. On Heimdall. On her brothers. That beautiful Valkyrie...

She landed with a jolt aboard the refugee ship. Grunting, she slipped the Tesseract out of sight, staggering to her feet. She found herself facing a window, a window which displayed Asgard in its entirety.

Surtur was a gigantic titanic force, his sword sinking into the very heart of Asgard.

"No..."

The realm exploded.

Asgard was gone.

"No..." She sunk to her knees. "What have I done?"

She heard voices, familiar voices.

"Do we have to hug now?"

That was Loki's voice.

She fell to her knees, unable to proceed any further.

"Where is Laussa?"

A pause.

"Loki, where is Laussa?"

She forced herself up, limping and shaking, gripping onto the wall for support.

"Here."

At once, she was assaulted by her two brothers embracing her. She squirmed, pretending she didn't like it, but she allowed them to continue embracing her, body trembling.

"How?" Loki asked, astonished. "How are you here? How...?"

"Who knows?" She tried to laugh it off, but she knew then that Loki knew. His jaw clenched, his eyes darkened, but he didn't say a word about it. Not until Thor went off to take a much needed wash. Loki dragged her out of the room and down the corridor, only stopping when they arrived at what was apparently his chosen quarters.

"Give it to me."

"Give what to you?"

"Laussa." He grabbed her face, his thumbs pressing painfully into her cheeks. "Give me the Tesseract."

"I don't have it," she whispered, tears in her eyes, "I used it once, but it's gone. I don't know where."

"Liar."

"I'm not-"

"I am the God of Lies, sister. Give me the Tesseract. Now."

"No."

His eyes flashed crimson.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No." Some unseen force seemed to be in control of her mind. Something telling her not to give in to him. She straightened up, glaring at him defiantly.

"Laussa, don't be a brat. Give me the Tesseract. Please." He sounded almost desperate. Pleading. It didn't become him.

She laughed in his face.

"No."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

  
  
  



End file.
